


【锤基】Love Bump 爱的碰撞

by guona



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guona/pseuds/guona
Summary: 未完。雷神索尔x总裁洛基。
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 脑洞=>早上用網飛看了20分鐘的愛的迫降，被龙卷风笑噴，然後就冒出了一個腦洞：洛基是勞菲欽定的約頓集團接班人，一個霸道總裁。洛基在試乘滑翔翼時被龙卷风卷走，掉到異世界阿斯加德遇到了神族王子雷神索爾（咦怎又變成逆向曼哈頓奇緣au）,然後就是霸道總裁與霸道王儲的激烈碰撞，當然還有物理上的碰撞～=>估摸我大概写不出霸道味，可能就硬塞两句总裁语录的程度吧。  
> 洛基个性一开始比较欢脱没良心，脆皮凡人，负责尖叫。  
> 前期沙雕搞笑，后面一丢丢的仙凡虐恋。  
> 吐槽向。吐槽一堆有的没的。所有吐槽皆不是真心的，但若有吐槽某4的，是真心的没错。

Love Bump 爱的碰撞

“在你漫长的神生长河里，我不过是河底的一粒沙。”

01

他是谁？他在哪里？

冷风吹得他一个激灵，顿时想起自己正站在比周围高了数百英尺的制高点，这是由当今美国总统主导、横亘在美国与邻国边境上的绝境长城。  
洛基劳菲森回想起就在五个小时前，他的老爹，科鲁姆劳菲森，约顿集团的集团总裁，终于松口了，愿意把位子交接给他，钦点他成为约顿集团的下一任总裁。虽然过程堪比谁是接班人的真人秀，但这是理所当然的结果不是，除了他以外，还有谁有资格呢？  
做为串流媒体平台“Tesseract”的总裁，在他的带领下，“Tesseract”的订阅人数突破八千万，遍及一百四十个国家，是全美最多人使用的串流平台。  
他，洛基劳菲森，是人们眼中的串流教父，影视大亨，故事之神。  
然而对约顿集团而言，媒体业不过是其商业版图的一块，约顿集团跨足的事业，从土木国防，银行金融，光电食品等等，皆有涉猎，几乎就像是冰河时期的冰层一样，覆盖满整个地球。  
但他凭一己之力短短几年内就将手上的“Tesseract”推上顶峰，他的经营才华和能力有目共睹，甩他那些纨裤兄弟几条街不只，集团总裁的位置舍他其谁呢？  
万幸他家的老头子也不是个睁只眼闭只眼的独眼瞎子。  
指名接班的同时，老劳菲森也立刻给了他一项任务，称自己恐高，要儿子代替他来陪美国总统飞滑翔伞。  
这位肖似头顶金毛的鹦鹉，美国的现任总统，不惧各方阻力完成了他当初的竞选承诺，建成了传说中的美墨长城。即使目前完工的只是其中一小段，够他用来吹自己了。  
唯恐地球当中有人不晓得似的，金冠鹦鹉决定在长墙顶端来一场跳伞秀。  
自己跳太寂寞了，金冠鹦鹉要身边官员、工程承包商，都来一起陪跳。而他老爹，约顿集团的总裁，工程包商之一，也在受邀跳伞成员的名单里头。  
大伙儿纷纷背上滑翔伞，在长墙上排排站。  
距离正式跳伞迫在眉睫，金冠鹦鹉正口沫横峰地吹嘘自己的丰功伟业。  
洛基劳菲森内心忍不住狂翻白眼。那么多摄影机对着，他又不能堂而皇之的把耳朵遮起来，只能任金冠鹦鹉在旁边嘎嘎嘎嘎。  
什么恐高，我看还恐金毛吧？洛基怀疑恐高只是老劳菲森的托辞。  
在国土边界飞滑翔伞，这是什么白痴的主意，幕僚都不阻止吗？国防部、国土安全部都是尸位素餐的蠢货吗？或者这根本是一个光明正大弄死上司的计划？  
要不是看在约顿集团总裁宝座的份上，他才不会站在这里，陪这只金冠鹦鹉作秀。洛基盼望这场秀能够尽快结束，他晚点还要赶回曼哈顿老宅和老劳菲森一起吃晚饭呢。在这场晚餐会中，家族将全员到齐，老劳菲森将亲口宣布把总裁位置交棒给他，而他则在那些便宜的兄弟姊妹们怨恨不甘忌妒的眼神里走向人生巅峰。  
看哪，你们一生汲汲营营追求的东西现在通通落在我手里了。  
多么棒、多么美好的加冕典礼！

金冠鹦鹉的演说终于告一段落，工作人员纷纷上前来帮即将背伞跃下长城的贵人们做最后的装备确认，洛基的助理查理也从旁边跑了过来，把握时间来做最后的报告。  
事实上对方名字好像不叫查理，但小劳菲森总裁不在乎，反正助理都是查理。  
“您催很久的ex专案的施行细节，负责人已经发信给您了。”  
“遏止分手情侣共享账号专案”简称“ex专案”。Tesseract的洛基劳菲森总裁认为分手的情侣还共享账号什么的实在太糟心了，实在不能忍。都分手了，还藕断丝连不干不脆，真是太恶心了，严重影响世界和平以及股票价格，所以他要底下的人提出制止情侣分手后仍然共享Tesseract账号享受平台服务的有效手段。  
不过眼下的劳菲森总裁并没有助理想的那么关心提案，毕竟他马上就要从一邦之王变成联邦之主，此时此刻他更专注于自身生死。约顿集团总裁，他梦寐以求的王座近在呎尺，他才不要因为这种愚蠢的作秀死掉或半身瘫痪，他还有灿烂光明的总裁人生在等着他。  
“你都确认过装备了吧？”洛基抑低声音问，“风向确定是往新墨西哥州吹？我可不想被廉价劳工扔鸡蛋，告诉我，我没欠那些墨西哥佬薪水吧？”  
墨西哥跟新墨西哥州，一字之差，谬之千里，他现在就站在两者之间的高墙顶端，即将乘风而去，往前是世界领袖大美帝国，往后是第三世界毒枭天堂，千万不能飞错边。  
低沉磁性的伦敦腔让小助理一时失神，短暂忘记这位年轻总裁的乖僻任性，差点脚软要成为从这美墨长城掉下去的第一人。帅又有钱，品味卓群，人还香香的，但凡洛基总裁的直属部下，谁不是一边吸着总裁美色，一边忍受总裁的狂妄霸道。  
是子弹吧，哪是鸡蛋那么便宜的事。小助理暗暗想。  
“您的飞行伞是来自约顿集团旗下的运动器材公司，质量绝对保证。”助理回答。  
“那就好。”总裁点点头，虽然瞧不起挂着同样姓氏的自家手足，对家里头的集团产品，他还是自负有信心的。  
随着信号打响，未来的约顿集团董事会主席兼总裁兼首席执行官，咬牙从长城顶端往下纵身一跳，身后的滑翔伞如其所愿地顺利膨胀展开，起初惊人的坠势立刻缓慢下来。  
风势把他带往新墨西哥州方向，一边抓着操纵绳微调方向，他的嘴角浮起微笑。这种御风而行，世界尽在我脚下的感觉还是挺不错的。诸位订阅者们，看见我了吗？我是将你们从枯燥生活解救出来的神，膜拜我吧！  
偏偏有人要扫他兴，他顶上忽然剧烈振荡，金冠鹦鹉从他上方经过时狠踩了他的飞行伞一脚，整个飞行伞瞬间变形，洛基急忙抓好操纵绳回复平衡。居然是金冠鹦鹉，该死的金冠鹦鹉！  
天凉了，该让美国元首换人了。他冷笑地想。  
这时洛基才注意到他的滑翔伞颜色，不只一个或两个颜色，红橙黄绿七彩缤纷，这是什么该死的品味。  
头顶上的七色彩虹俨然是在向全世界宣布他是个基，他在一百多个国家联合放送的直播里公然出柜。  
非常好，等他平安回到地面，他一定要立刻解雇那个查理，让他回家吃自己！  
洛基开始打起一下陆地就要发的公关文腹稿，如何清楚切要地澄清自己是个百分百直男，又不得罪张牙虎爪的LBGT团体。  
就在他陶醉于自己斐然不群的文采时，一团柱状的垂直风暴迅速朝他逼近――或者是他正朝着风暴移动。来不及辨明事态，他已经被强烈的旋转气流卷了进去。  
同样被气旋包覆、跟随旋风旋转的沙土、残屑不断敲打着他的脸和身体。他身周不可控制的灰白色狂风告知他一个事实：  
――龙卷风？他在龙卷风里面？！  
“啊――――！”  
他放声尖叫，却依然只能跟着龙卷风快速旋转。无法预测的平地龙卷风？这是什么特异现象？  
直到转速趋缓，在闪个不停的电光中，他看见了靠近暴风中心的景象。这是什么？风滚草，羊咩咩，迷你马，拖曳机，穿红披风的男人，金属壳的机器人？  
他和那些莫名其妙的东西就像墨西哥卷饼的馅料，裹在龙卷风里围绕同一个中心一起旋转。  
雷声隆隆，青白闪电交加，尘埃与冰雹持续击打他的脸，认为自己会长命百岁的洛基劳菲森此刻也不得不怀疑是否命将休矣。他冷不妨想起反对ex专案的员工，他们抗议书里面附带的恐吓：“咒人分手，倒霉三年！”――如果他能平安成功地返回地面，他会慎重地重新考虑中止施行遏止分手情侣共享账号专案……说一不二的洛基总裁难得检讨起自己做出的决策。

一束虹光从天空贯下。

tbc

*雷1中后段锤哥曾用喵喵锤打出龙卷风，在龙卷风里痛殴毁灭者。  
*科鲁姆劳菲森Colm Laufeyson，这里借用了一下劳菲演员Colm Feore的名字。

02

双脚在半空中摆来晃去，他在断断续续的碰撞声中悠悠转醒。  
是梦吗？梦里面老头子说要把将约顿集团交给他，梦里面他跟金冠鹦鹉陪笑，还肩并肩一起跳下刚剪彩完工的美墨长城，梦里面他头顶上张着大大的彩虹图样飞行伞……  
他的眼皮颤动个不停。  
怎么会有这么愚蠢的梦，这么蠢、这么蠢……  
他张开眼睛，迷蒙的绿色瞳孔慢慢聚焦起来，脚不着地的状况让他瞬间明白自己的处境：周围是类中世纪的建筑，他自己则吊挂在黄金廊柱上，七色的彩虹伞勾着古典柱子的柱头雕刻，他似乎短暂昏去了一段时间。  
这里是摄影棚？他从新墨西哥州被刮到了好莱坞？  
不管如何，他必须先解决自己还悬挂在半空中的问题。低头往下看，一个穿着古装戏服，大大斗篷，顶着金色头发，身形高大的家伙即将经过他的脚下。  
“哈啰。”  
洛基大声喊。因为那人没有主动发现自己的存在，洛基语气中带有微微的不满。  
听到声音，古装男仰头对上他。第一眼很难用粗犷或是精致形容的脸庞满满的懵，洛基也为之一怔。  
两人愣脸相对了一会后，洛基清清嗓。  
“小子，我看上你了。”他扬声说，“把我弄下去。”  
索尔完全没想到会有人挂在这里，接连着掀翻了几拨人马，此处居然还有伏兵！  
索尔手里加力，快速旋转手中的锤子。  
洛基却对即将发生在自己身上的事情一无所悉，他兴致勃勃地左张右望。  
“这里是权游片场？衍生剧已经开拍了？这次不在北爱尔兰搬回美国拍了？Jesus!这年头居然还有人搞实景，还做得这么逼真，我以为彼得魔戒的时代已经过去了。这一定要花不少钱吧。为何不用绿幕――哇，这雕刻也太精致了，其实弄个大概样子，之后再用特效细化就好了。”  
对方嘴里不停冒出他听不懂的词汇，不知怎地索尔完全不想出手攻击这名看起来十分孱弱的敌人了，他停下甩动锤子的手，方向不变地往前走。  
“嘿！你没听我说话，我说话时要看着我！给我站住！不准走！蝼蚁！”  
洛基劳菲森总裁不敢相信，那个愣头愣脑的大个子竟然无视他？！  
就在他大喊的同时，背后传来啪的一声，连系着他与滑翔伞的绳索忽然断裂，他顺从地心引力从两层楼的高度坠落下来，直接砸到他正下方的古装男，一齐倒地。他在古装男身上反弹了一下，一张脸撞到对方宛如铜墙铁壁的胸肌上。  
“Jesus！”有够痛的！他飙着眼泪喊。  
“耶稣？”索尔吃惊的问，“你是中庭――地球人？”  
困在中庭期间，他常听到中庭人这么喊，是中庭普遍信仰的伪神。  
虽然洛基已经跟飞行伞分离了，却有一堆有的没的绳子缠在他身上，洛基想尽快摆脱这些，他拼命摆动手脚，结果情况反而因此更糟糕，绳索甚至缠到了金发壮男身上，把他们越缠越紧。  
索尔受不了有人趴躺在他身上进行溺水挣扎的样子，他大吼：“你可不可以不要再乱动！”  
索尔也开始动手扯起绳子，反倒是洛基完全停住，不敢妄动。被那个比他头还大的胳膊敲到那可不是开玩笑的，他可是约顿集团未来的主人翁，他尊贵的身体今天已经够多灾多难了，不能再遭受损伤了。只见索尔徒手就把号称坚韧得能撑住十头大象的绳索扯断，到底是这个人力量太可怕，还是商品质量不过关？洛基吓到呆住，不过这些疑虑消减不了洛基打嘴炮的兴致。  
“没错，地球，银河星系太阳系第三行星。你呢？来自阿诺特恒星系伊森回廊的贝斯坪气体行星？”  
“这里是阿斯嘉德，众神的居处，九界和平的守护者。”雷神沉声说：“这里不是你以为的那种地方，地球人。”  
年轻总裁白眼都快翻到脑袋后面了，他站起来，拍了拍身上沾尘的精致西装。  
对于这人奇装异服，索尔皱了皱眉，他体验过中庭人的打扮风格，却没见过这样的――毕竟新墨西哥州的小镇不会有穿着订制西装的骚包男，雷神自然见不着。  
“不是权游片场，难道是CATS续集？”洛基笑出声，“马丁爷爷在哪里？去告诉他，小劳菲森来跟他老人家请安了。”就近看更清楚，这个古装男不只体格好，脸也长得不错，洛基默默赞叹了一下，这家伙的外表是是他最喜欢的金发大胸蓝眼睛，可惜性别不对，“你演的是龙家祖先吗？我认为你更适合拍漫改电影，有兴趣吗？我可以帮你牵线。”  
然而这位龙家先祖却一动也不动，弄得劳菲森总裁不悦起来。  
“我没空跟你玩了，赶快帮我叫人来，联络我的助理让他来接我，我还要赶去我的加冕典礼。”  
“加冕典礼？”索尔再度警戒，两条金色的眉毛纠结在一起，他举起妙尔尼尔，“你跟威利是什么关系，你是谁？”  
“我是洛基劳菲森，Tesseract总裁！”洛基扬起下巴说。  
“Son of Laufey?”  
“Son of Laufey?那是什么，啊我知道了，魔戒式自介。洛基，科鲁姆之子，来自纽约上城区，Tesseract总裁，人称串流之王。”  
爱演是吗？陪你演。他学着中世纪的宫廷礼，微微弯腰，右手随便划了个花俏的圈。  
还没站直回来，他就被金发壮男狠地按倒，一道赤红色的雷射激光从他们头顶掠过，数十道雷射紧接而来，一整排尖耳白面的士兵举着雷射枪朝他们逼近，索尔一把拉起地球人，两人三脚闪躲枪光，有如在交错的激光束中跳着双人快舞。由于必须顾着地球凡人，索尔无暇进行反击，在只避不攻下，敌方攻势越来猛烈，一名女战士抢先那群士兵冲到索尔他们面前。  
“索尔！”  
“西芙！”  
再次遇到战友，索尔兴奋大喊。  
“后面还有更多。”  
被称做西芙的女战士帅气地挥剑斩敌，一个黑暗精灵见来人战力强大，立刻扔出手榴弹，手榴弹炸出一个吞噬周边所有物体的迷你黑洞，有些闪避不及的黑暗精灵也被吸进去，西芙被它的强大的吸食力吓到，但仍是反应迅速的随手抓起身边的敌人丢进黑洞。索尔这边也甩出锤子压退一波敌人，  
洛基从连连变故中回神，大幅挥动双手，“CUT! CUT!CUT!有外人闯进镜头了，你们还不停机！”索尔直接把这聒噪又不认命的地球人扛上肩膀，偏偏对方仍在扭个不停，他拍打了下屁股威胁说：“要命就不要乱动！”  
“你敢打我？老头子都不敢打我！”  
“闭嘴！”  
战斗带起的肾上腺素令索尔越来越浮躁。  
他被他的父王剥夺神力，放逐到地球，不到几天就得到了他的叔叔威利联合阿斯加德敌人黑暗精灵偷袭阿斯加德，软禁父王母后，夺取王位的噩耗。之后，他在地球以凡人之身，面对来自阿斯加德的刺杀，在千钧一发之际，他取回神力，打倒毁灭者，没想到一回到阿斯嘉德就陷入混战，就忙着应付层出不迭的攻击，过程中不但和三勇士失散，海姆达尔也没见到，到底发生什么事？  
在零星攻击的间隙里，他对女战士用力大吼：“我们一起冲进王宫，把这些黑暗精灵杀个屁滚尿流！救出奥丁和母后！”  
西芙不同意，她一边踢倒敌兵一边趁隙说：“索尔，冷静点！众神之父和神后都被威利控制在手中，我们要从长计议。”她催眠自己没有看到雷神肩膀上的行李。  
西芙跟他约定好先各自杀出重围，然后在夏基烤肉店见。

处理完这一波袭击后，确认摆脱了黑暗精灵，索尔避开主要大路往烤肉店移动。在小巷穿梭时他抬头遥望金宫尖顶，在夺回金宫，营救出父王母后之前，他还有这个地球人的问题先要解决。  
此刻的洛基已经被索尔从肩膀上放下来。被金发壮男扛在肩膀，一路狂奔，洛基觉得他的胃都被顶到喉咙了――呸呸！什么顶到喉咙。  
剧烈的不适让他眼睛有些发红，翠绿色的眼睛里泪光闪闪。他的手忽然被人抓住，索尔把他推到墙边。  
“你怎么会跑来这里？”  
索尔的手肘抵在墙面，以一种箝制的姿态询问。洛基再次懵住，他才是总裁，这种姿势该是他来做的吧？哪有他反被按墙的道理！  
洛基视线在对方和自己之间来回。好吧，他放弃，劳菲森总裁估量比较了一下两人体格差，从宽度而言，他罩不住他。  
“龙卷风。”洛基回答。  
“龙卷风？”索尔的音量骤然降低。  
“对，就是龙卷风，突然出现的怪天气，连五角大楼、太空总署都预测不到的龙卷风！那龙卷风里面居然还有风滚草，羊咩咩、迷你马、拖曳机、穿红披风的男人、金属壳的机器人――”洛基停住，双眼瞪大，紧盯着从对方肩头倾泄而下的大红披风，”等等，你就是那个披风男？！”

tbc

*北欧神话中Borr和女巨人Bestla生下三个孩子：奥丁Odin、威利Vili、菲Ve。  
*贝斯坪行星，星战系列的虚构星球之一，首次出现是在星际大战五部曲帝国大反击。  
*彼得杰克森的魔戒(指环王)以大量实景著称。  
* I, Loki, Son of Colm, come from Uptown, CEO of Tesseract, King of OTT media. <= 洛基报菜名的英文版大概是这样? XD  
*洛总裁摆明就是个深柜吧~

03

“龙卷风是你搞出来的？！”  
索尔的第一反应是把目光移开，然后又移回来，艰涩地点点头。  
“……是。”  
这么一来就说得通了，在彩虹桥启动接他回阿斯加德的当下，彩虹桥一并把这个地球人接到了阿斯加德。  
“所以，这里真的是异世界？”洛基咬着牙问，“光凭龙卷风我就被带到另一个世界？”  
“不，不是那个，带你来的是彩虹桥。”索尔解释，并说这里不适合停留太久，等他们先移动到安全处，他再详细说明。  
他们抵达了烤肉店，却不见西芙，来的是他麾下三勇士之一的范达尔。索尔问起西芙，范达尔摇头。  
“不知道，西芙……大概是不行了。”  
洛基说：“总是会有小角色莫名消失。”他挤着眉头盯着桌上的酒精饮料犹豫要不要喝。  
“别理他。”  
在范达尔有反应前，索尔抢声说。  
“这是你在中庭交到的朋友？”范达尔忍不住又瞟了洛基两眼，在朋友的地方刻意加重了咬字。  
这个黑头发绿眼睛高鼻子瘦干干的中庭人很有异域风情，雷神不愧是雷神，才到中庭一会儿就有艳遇，到地球不过三天居然就把到妞了，虽然这个妞好像是雄性。  
众神之父要你去地球是要你好好反省自己，你却当作乡村夏令营和外星人联谊约会交朋友，这样好像有点不太对吧，范达尔在心里默默想。  
“我是被绑架来的。”洛基说。  
“是你误闯了彩虹桥。”索尔皱眉说。  
索尔对范达尔说，同时也是向洛基解释：洛基在他与毁灭者对打时，不小心卷进战斗，然后又不小心被彩虹桥吸到阿斯加德。  
索尔的强辩完全不被洛基接受。  
“不管怎么说那个异世界通道是你召唤出来的，你要负责把我平安完好连根头发都不缺的送回地球！” 地球人气势凌人的说。光是在龙卷风里打滚那段他头发少了不只一根，他没向他讨利息就不错了。  
“我现在有点忙。”阿斯加德的王储努力控制自己，好声好气地说话，“金宫危机在前，我必须优先处理，否则会演变成九界的动乱，地球也会保不住。”  
“哈，九界危机、地球存亡关我什么事，有Tesseract全美断讯严重吗？”  
他对这里是不是异世界或外星球都将信将疑了，才不相信什么宇宙末日呢，再说了，那又与他何干。  
“追根究底就是你为什么不好好待在这个阿斯堡格要跑到地球上！”  
“是阿斯加德！”  
索尔竟然这么纵容这个中庭人对他得寸进尺态度嚣张，范达尔越来越肯定这人和他家王储绝对关系匪浅。  
在索尔宣誓继承王位的典礼上传来了黑暗精灵侵入阿斯加德的急报，虽然仅是一艘战舰，并且在入侵的当下就被守门人海姆达尔拦截击毁在彩虹桥，继位典礼却因此中断，王储索尔咽不下这口气，遂而号召他的小伙伴们经由彩虹桥前往黑暗精灵的国度斯瓦塔尔法海姆，打算掀了那群尖耳妖怪的老巢，然而斯瓦塔尔法海姆人的战斗力超乎他们的想象与所能应对的，得到海姆达尔通报的众神之父及时出现，救走了他们，回到阿斯加德后神王父子大吵一顿，众神之父愤怒之下将儿子驱逐到九界边荒的地球，要他好好忏悔反省。但是这一切其实都是众神之父的兄弟，索尔的叔叔，威利，和斯瓦塔尔法海姆串通好的。威利早就觊觎他兄长的王位，故而设计陷害侄子，意图夺取阿斯加德的王座。  
“明明是在你们挑衅了黑暗精灵，斯瓦那个什么的向阿斯加德宣战的紧要关头，你的国王父亲却把你放逐地球？我真心觉得你爸脑子有洞。”  
地球人总裁非常直接了当，不留情面。这种时候不是正是需要即战力，且是让暴躁又冲动的王储儿子将功折罪的好机会吗？这些难道没有比纠正儿子性格还要迫切？  
“不准这么说众神之父！”索尔驳斥。虽然他听不懂是什么意思，脑子有洞？听起来就像是污辱人的话。  
范达尔从旁缓颊，“也许是众神之父那时候以为恫吓一番也就足够了，斯瓦塔尔法海姆兵力有限，黑暗精灵不会真的向阿斯加德开战，不知道威利早已经和斯瓦塔尔法海姆串通一气。”  
洛基像猫咪喝水一样的又轻啜了一小口阿斯加德啤酒。  
“我整理一下重点。你们是一个叫做阿斯加德的异世界，或者该说是一个遥不可及连美国航天总署都观测不到的有生命体的星球，君主专制政体，你是王储，叫做索尔雷人，你的国王父亲忽然病倒了，但有阴谋论称他是被他的亲弟弟也就是你的叔叔关了起来，接着你叔叔联合外敌里应外合，自立称王，甚至还派人去地球追杀你，好让你永远回不来。”  
“是雷神，雷神索尔！”索尔看来非常生气。明明其他地方都说对了！  
洛基眨眨无辜的大眼睛，以示歉意。  
“你叔叔长得好看吗？”  
索尔、范达尔一齐露出为难的表情。  
“那他一定不是最终大魔头。”  
洛基笃定地说。  
“话说回来，你不在家，你叔叔代你管理国家有何不对，由代理人确保组织能够正常运作，这不是理所应当的吗？当然，我的公司例外，Tesseract少了我不行，因为我是唯一的明灯和天才，就如同马丁之于权游，贾伯斯之于苹果，看看少了主灵魂后的权游后面季数和苹果新品，根本就是雪崩式下滑。”  
“够了，”索尔制止他，“你别再念咒语了，我一个字也听不懂。”他到底为什么要捡这个地球人挂在身边？“问题是，威利勾结了黑暗精灵，放黑暗精灵侵入阿斯加德屠杀士兵，迫害平民！阿斯加德不能没有众神之父以及海姆达尔，我要把他们通通救出来，一个人都不能少！”  
黑发总裁十分识大体的不翻白眼，只噢了一声，但仍是忍不住多嘴一句：“你确定你叔叔不是暗恋你？爱而不得，从而生恨？”

纠结于他叔叔威利到底是不是对他因爱生恨，对事情进展起不了实质帮助，索尔和范达尔讨论之后订下计划，决定先去找海姆达尔。  
他们离开烤肉店，偷偷摸摸小心地往目的地移动。  
关于海姆达尔的行踪，启动彩虹桥接回索尔之际，威利的手下和大批的黑暗精灵也杀了进来，四勇士与刚回到阿斯加德的索尔在混战中被冲散，等他们回过神来时海姆达尔也连人带剑不见了，据最后和海姆达尔对话的沃斯塔格说海姆达尔知道如何救出众神之父和众神之母的关键，并且提到了华纳海姆，线索可能就在华纳海姆。  
但是要怎么前往华纳海姆？听完范达尔的转述，索尔苦恼了。海姆达尔和他的剑一起消失了，他们无法走彩虹桥，无法离开阿斯加德，阿斯加德的舰艇库又被威利的人马控制住。  
“那些黑暗精灵怎么来的，也是透过那个隐喻满满的彩虹桥？”  
地球人随口的一句话，让两个金发男突破思维困局同声大喊：“隐形战舰！”  
斯瓦塔尔法海姆人开来的隐形战舰或将能够成为他们离开阿斯加德的最好办法！他们决定去抢一艘敌人战舰开去阿斯加德！  
真正要出发时，范达尔却面有难色地对着他的王储，“他也要一起吗？”范达尔指的是地球人。索尔转头看洛基，然后和范达尔一同默契十足地艰难点头。也许可以找户民家收留这个中庭人，但这人与众不同的谈吐，一定很快就会曝露，看他受不了刑吃不了苦的脆皮模样，绝对会泄漏他们行踪，不如带着一块走保险。  
行进途中洛基举着他的手机到处拍照。这里的建筑物都搞得又大又金的，令人联想到金冠鹦鹉家的黄金马桶，不过品味上略好一些，做为参考数据还是不错的。  
本来按个不停的动作突然停住――手机储存空间满了。不仅如此，洛基检查后发现他的iCloud 脱机了，他举高手机向半空中转了一圈，蹙眉向索尔问：  
“你们这有wifi吗？”  
“wifi？那是什么？”  
“就是能让两个人即使身处不同地点也能相互联络传递讯息的一种科技。”  
“我们靠海姆达尔。”  
洛基噢了一声，“海姆达尔怎么拚？密码是什么？”他从手机里抬起脸，“等等，海姆达尔不正是我们――你们要去找的那个人？你们靠他‘通讯’？”  
他一脸的不可思议。  
“……还有魔法渡鸦。”索尔挣扎着做补充。  
“像权游那样？贵世界真是讲究形式主义啊。”坏脾气的总裁兀自说着注定会被听不懂的讽刺，“那个海姆达尔他长得好看吗？待救角色通常得要有几分姿色，最好是美丽的少女或少年，否则一点激励效果都没有。人的动机来自需求，需求来自于目标，目标的效价和期望值会影响激励效果，这虽说是老掉牙的企业管理理论，但确实有几分道理，如果公主长得太丑，还不如继续骑马抓鱼摘果子。”  
索尔和范达尔面面相觑。  
……算是美人吗？海姆达尔如今到底还看不看得见、听不听得见，他们不知道要不要回答，又要怎么回答。  
他们逐渐接近目标船。这艘黑暗精灵的战舰停驻的地点较为偏僻，看守的人也不多，谁能想到会有阿斯加德人来偷飞船，即便如此索尔一行仍不免惊动到守备，被白面尖耳的精灵们举着枪追着跑。  
“啊！啊啊――”洛基一边奔跑一边大叫。  
“别一直叫个不停。”  
地球人回吼：“我这种角色就是要负责尖叫！”  
“闭嘴，跟我走。”雷神受不了，一把捞起总裁的腰夹在腋下带着跑。  
“放开我！”  
“想活着回中庭，就给我乖乖的！”  
区区几个黑暗精灵终究不是雷神和三勇士之一的对手，也拦不住他们，在黑暗精灵的外援到来之前，索尔已经成功夺取了战舰，包含战舰内甚至是驾驶室的敌人都被索尔与范达尔打趴。  
在阿斯加德王储的操纵下，飞船腾起，一路飞冲出去。洛基也和索尔并肩站在操控盘前。  
望着舰桥舷窗外的景色，从总裁嘴里轻轻吐出一个字眼：  
“Dracarys。”(龙焰)  
“什么？”  
洛基的手抬高在操纵盘上作势要按下，气势嚣张。  
“我要把这个地方烧成平地！”  
“这是我家！”索尔大吼。  
洛基的唇角勾起来，他怎么可能知道火炮键是哪个。金发大块头跳脚的样子真是太有趣了。  
发动飞船，将飞船开出阿斯加德还可以，但要一路驶去华纳海姆，设定航程就有些麻烦了，索尔对着操控盘皱起眉头。这毕竟是斯瓦塔尔法海姆的战舰，隔了一个星球的科技，难道一路上都要用手动操纵吗？等他们到达目的地时，恐怕黑暗精灵都已经在阿斯加德安家养孙子了。  
首次进行太空旅行的地球人表示他知道如何解决这个问题。洛基哼着帝国进行曲走向被索尔他们打昏躺在舰桥地板的黑暗精灵，在剩三步时他停了下来，转头对范达尔说：  
“查理，弄醒他。”  
范达尔皱眉，“我不叫查理，我叫做范达尔。”  
“我不在乎。”  
索尔叹口气，“弄醒他吧。”  
在范达尔一番努力下，黑暗精灵不得不从昏迷或者是假昏中清醒过来，他怯怯地张望四周的敌人，摆出顺从的姿态。  
洛基对着黑暗精灵露出霸道总裁式的微笑。  
“先拿一条Cashmere毯子过来，再给我一杯76年的Canon La Gaffeliere，然后去设定飞船航线导航向华纳海姆。”

tbc

*Dracarys，瓦雷西亚语里的“龙焰”，权游龙妈每次叫龙孩子喷火时说的那个单字。  
*帝国进行曲The Imperial March，电影星战的经典乐曲，黑武士的登场配乐。  
*任天堂游戏萨尔达传说荒野之息里主角林克一旦救出公主游戏就会结束，很多人为了继续骑马抓鱼摘果子反而不去救公主。  
*Cashmere羊绒毯子和76年的Canon La Gaffeliere以洛总裁的身家而言应该算是庶民货，就是比飞机头等舱一般会提供的等级再高级一咪咪而已(洛总裁:我搭飞机时很亲民~)。头等舱通常是给美利诺羊毛毯和年份新一些的Canon La Gaffeliere。  
*我要把这个地方烧成平地 I'm gonna burn this place to the ground. Loki影集预告台词


	2. Chapter 2

04

范达尔拎着那只倒霉的黑暗精灵在飞船巡了一圈后回到舰桥。  
他当然没有带回地球人指名要的毛毯和红酒。一路上他把除了倒霉精灵外其他残留在飞船里的敌人全都扔了出去。  
他向索尔报告飞船内部的状况，索尔点点头称赞他办事可靠。  
“隔壁有两间睡眠舱，我看了觉得还可以。”范达尔瞄了眼仪表板上显示的抵达时间还要在很久以后，反正船舱内部已经确认没有威胁了，又有自动导航，他们不妨就好好睡一觉养足精神。  
他觉得很可以，但洛基觉得不可以。给助理找麻烦添工作，是小劳菲森总裁与生俱来的天赋和天职。  
他站在舰长专用的睡眠舱看着干净清爽的床铺蹙起眉：“就这样？睡衣呢？我睡觉一定换衣服。”  
尤其是他今天遭遇了这么多事，要他直接就这身上床睡觉，他绝对不接受！  
做为阿斯加德最有风度的男人，范达尔沉住气从船舱的储备箱翻出一条鲜红色的裤子。  
颜色刺眼也就算了，看起来还是紧身贴腿的，洛基眼露不屑。  
“索尔睡这间，我跟你睡另一间。”范达尔指着自己跟地球人。索尔怎么说都是阿斯加德王储，万万没有让他跟人挤一间的道理。  
“我不要！”洛基一把拉住索尔，紧扣着他的胳膊。  
他对着那只结实肌肉手臂的主人说：“我要跟你一起困觉！”  
范达尔差点岔气，他用一副“我就知道你们有奸情”的表情瞅着雷神和地球人。曾有三秒钟相信过他们真的没关系的自己简直是个智障。  
“我不要跟他睡，”洛基双眼认真盯着索尔，补上他的理由：“小喽啰通常死得快。”  
别说是一起困觉，洛基已经决定了，在离开这个世界、平安回到地球以前，不管是吃喝拉撒睡，他都要紧紧黏着这个会闪电打雷的肌肉男。  
死死巴着主角不放才是保命之道，做为能看见未来的天才，这点小道理他洛基劳菲森可是熟稔于心。  
“我能杀了他吗？”范达尔问索尔。  
“不行，他是我要保护的人。”索尔拒绝。  
“……”范达尔无语。很显然的，他是唯一那个需要睡裤的人。  
范达尔手拿裤子转身就要出去，却被洛基一把抢下。  
“不是任何人穿上红色紧身裤都能够变身成超级英雄的，查理。”  
“算了，我不睡了，我还是在舰桥待着，免得有突发状况。”  
范达尔顿时睡意全消，兀自决定揽下守夜工作，走回去舰桥。和文明落后的外星人沟通搞外交这种事，还是给王储殿下负责吧。  
索尔丝毫没有被赋予重任的自觉，他打了个大哈欠，走到床边开始卸下铠甲。  
“你在干嘛？”  
一回神发现金发肌肉男快要脱光了，洛基大喊。  
“睡觉啊，我习惯裸睡。”  
洛基要他立刻穿回去。跟别人共睡一室已经突破他的极限了，跟裸男同睡一床那就是一举突破到好几光年外的极限了――是说他现在的确是在远在地球几千光年之外没错。  
索尔无奈地套回衣服，在他躺上床铺没多久，地球人总裁也在外侧躺了下来。  
索尔以为自己足够累，会马上睡着，结果并没有。父亲的惩罚，叔叔的背叛，朋友们的生死不明，阿斯加德的将来⋯⋯大多的事情在他心间萦绕。他侧转身体，刚好对到身边人的后脑勺。看着那黑发服贴的后脑勺，纷乱的情绪忽然平静下来。  
索尔没想到对方说要一起睡是真的，本以为范达尔自愿去舰桥守卫之后，这个人会喜孜孜地去独占另一间睡眠舱。在上床前黑发地球人又嘀咕了一堆“不到六百织的床我是睡不着的”“没有加湿器吗？太干燥我会喉咙痛”这些让神听不懂的话，结果却在躺下的同时几乎马上入睡。  
他不知道自己为什么要容忍这家伙跟他一起躺在一张窄床上，索尔把自己的视线从对方后脑挪开，无意识地顺着背脊一路往下移动，然后被――卡住。  
红色的紧身长裤把那里的浑圆分厘不漏地完全勾勒了出来。他还记得自己双手按在那上面时的触感――在对方从半空中落下来掉到他怀里时他顺手扶住了――而且还扶了一段不短的时间――  
听着均匀安稳的睡息声，索尔也渐渐沉入梦乡。  
碰！  
索尔在爆炸声中惊醒，他立刻翻下床，奔向走廊。洛基也迷迷糊糊地醒来，“怎么了？”  
他感受到类似搭飞机时遭遇乱流时的摇晃感，他们的飞船似乎正在承冲击而震荡不止，他也马上跟着出舱房，贯彻自己紧紧追随主角的理念。  
察觉洛基正摇摇晃晃地跟在他后面，索尔数不清第几次把黑发地球人拦腰抱起夹在腋下，一同奔往舰桥。  
但眼前正迅速降下的分舱隔板阻挡了他的去路。  
可恶！索尔拍打隔板，他一面伸手招唤雷神之锤，一面按下墙面的通信器。  
“范达尔！范达尔！发生什么事了？”  
“索尔！”  
范达尔回应他，声音里充满紧张，“我们遭到炮击了！”  
他简短告诉索尔，威利和黑暗精灵派来的追兵拦截了他们，正在朝他们的飞船疯狂地发炮，情况相当险峻。他告诉索尔他的战术：  
“我会把舰艇分离，你们快到分离舱去，我来引开他们。”  
“范达尔！”  
在舰艇分离的机械提示音中，索尔大声喊范达尔的名字。  
“For Asgard!”  
范达尔的最后一句话从通信器的另一端传出来，然后就切掉了通信。  
“可恶！”  
索尔沉痛地接受了定局，往分离舱移动，当初替他们设定导航路线的那个倒霉黑暗精灵也跟着他们进到分离舱。  
很快地，舰艇完成分离，为了保住小命，黑暗精灵灵活地操纵着分离舱试图远离射击圈。  
范达尔想要牺牲自我，但敌人对他们的计划却不买账，不仅猛烈炮轰范达尔的主舰，也分出另一小队对着他们的分离舱紧追不放，黑暗精灵急着在操控面板上一通乱拍。  
砰！砰！  
分离舱在宇宙间剧烈摇晃――

“醒醒！”  
忍住想要呕吐的冲动，洛基张开眼睛，五彩斑斓的光线射入眼帘，然后是那张说是熟悉但不算熟悉的脸。  
“龙家先祖，啊不，雷人索尔。”  
“是雷神索尔！”  
索尔搀着洛基帮他站起来。确认对方手脚健全，能说会听后，他松下一大口气。他们的分离舱刚刚以近乎坠落的形式迫降在某星球，他紧护着地球人替他承受了泰半冲击，但洛基仍然因为巨大的撞击昏去了一下子。  
死里逃生的还有黑暗精灵，正哆嗦着爬出摔成一堆废铁的分离舱。  
“哇哇，你们撞坏了我的屋顶。”  
一个顶着冲冠白发的男人手执形状弯曲的手杖，走了过来。  
诚如白发男人所说，他们位处在一个敞大的建筑物内，建筑物的屋顶有个被砸穿的大洞，肇事的很明显的就是他们坠毁的分离舱。  
简陋的分离舱并不具空间跳跃的能力，在逃离追兵的过程中，他们的分离舱被吸进宇宙黑洞，然后他们就被送到了这颗奇异的陌生星球，砸进了这栋建筑物。  
“这里是？你是谁？”索尔问。  
“这里是Knowhere，而我是坦尼列帝凡。”  
对方回答。  
“帝凡？收藏家？”  
索尔皱起眉。  
“很高兴你知道我。”  
白发男人又朝他们走近一步，这时候他已经将他们观察完毕，“哇哇，真是稀客，一个阿斯加德人，一个米德加德人，一个斯瓦塔尔法海姆人，好久没有九界的访客来我这儿了。”  
他举平手杖，一道光束从手杖顶端射出击中黑暗精灵，黑暗精灵瞬间四肢瘫软滑倒在地。眼睛虽睁着，却变得痴呆无神。  
“我想要一只黑暗精灵好久了。”他点在下的蓝色唇彩随着他兴奋的口吻蠕动起来，搜集到新的藏品总是令人愉快，“我要把他放到我的五号收藏柜里。”  
对着索尔和洛基，收藏家介绍自己的神奇武器：  
“听话枪。”  
“瘫痪枪。”洛基复述了一遍。  
“是听话枪，小可爱。”帝凡纠正他，然后再度举起那支长杖，”你也一起加入他吧！”  
在空中疾驰的雷神之锤挡开了朝洛基直射过来的听话光线，重新回到索尔手中。  
“他是我的。你敢动他，我索尔，奥丁之子，绝对不会允许。”

tbc

*很多超级英雄都会穿红色紧身裤，比如沙赞跟夜魔侠。XD


End file.
